Now He's Early
by AwesomePerson12
Summary: Takes off right after "Three Ghosts". This is how Felicity finds out about Barry. Mild Olicity, total OOC for Oliver, but Smash (Smoak and Flash) endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**Watched "Three Ghosts" and this came to mind… THIS IS A FARRY STORY, but has kinda weird Olicity moments.**

**A/N: Barry is the youngest Police Scientist in Central City, plus he's new, so he's not respected… Until he gets hit with lightning…**

**Oliver is also kind of a dush in the story, for plot purposes...**

**If someone could make a better name than I did for Barry and Felicity, that'd be great…. I made Farry...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ****_Arrow_**

* * *

"In other news, Police Scientist Barry Allen was hit with lightning earlier tonight while conducting an experiment. He is now in a coma, but all his vitals are stable." Felicity heard the always-smiling-news-lady say.

"**What!?** What the hell!?" Felicity screams, making Oliver and Diggle stop sparring with the weird sticks.

"Felicity, whats wrong?" Diggle asks with a worried tone.

"Its Barry-h-I- he" Felicity can't even say it. Its like saying it will make it final, and worst of all, true.

"Felicity, what happened? I can't help you if you don't tell me." Oliver says, acting like a annoying father.

"Barry was conducting an experiment, and there was a thunder storm yesterday… He got hit." Felicity finally gets out. "They say he's stable, but also in a coma."

"Well, I'm sorry. Diggle, lets go back to sparring." Oliver says, like he doesn't even care!

"Oliver, no. I'm going to go see Barry." Felicity tells them both, gathering her things. "I'll have to be taking off a couple days from work, but you understand."

"Fine! One week, thats all!" Oliver yells to Felicity's back.

"Her and that kid are meant to be. No doubt about it." Diggle says, mouth formed in his signature smirk.

"What? No, she's still hung up on me." Oliver says.

"Nah man. I'm telling you, they're going to get together."

"Not if I have anything to do about it." Oliver mumbles under his breath, but Diggle still catches it.

"Man, you said your playboy days are over."

"They are, but Barry is bad news, He'll distract Felicity, use up her nights. Its no good for the team if they get together. And, even if they get together, Barry's going to break her heart. I'm just protecting a friend."

"No, because, she's only a friend to you. Once your whole _whatever it is_ is over, she'll have to work alongside you, and thats the worst thing." Diggle tries, loving Felicity like a little sister.

"Trust me on this Diggle!" Oliver yells as he leaves the basement, plan formulating in his head.

* * *

**Yeah, I typed this up originally on Wednesday, right after I found out that Barry was getting his powers. Cause, The Flash is one of my favorite DC characters, and I know how he got his powers. But, my Wifi was being stupid, thanks to my brother playing the PS4, and it didn't , here it is… ish. You just read it...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone came up with an AWESOME NAME! Barry and Felicity; Smash!**

**People were like "Don't make Oliver a total dush, just oblivious to what his actions could do if taken the wrong way" and thats what I'm gonna do! Ish… interpret it however you will. I'll do my best to make Oliver not a total asshat, but again, no promises.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ****_Arrow_****.**

* * *

**Olivers POV:**

_Felicity is going to get hurt. Cops are completely unreliable when it comes to relationships! Allen is going to break up with her, he has a total hero complex!_

**Pfft, like you don't!**

_I dont! I just know this city needs a hero!_

**You can't lie to me! I am you!**

_Shut-up! I'm trying to save Felicity's heart! She will get it broken by that Allen kid._

**Barry. His name is Barry.**

_Did I spend so much time with Felicity that I have another her in my mind?_

**Just admit you have a hero complex! You dress up in a green hood and take down criminals! You have a hero complex!**

I'm arguing with myself, and one side is winning. Maybe I am crazy.

_Whatever. Felicity is going to have her heart broken, she's my Girl Wen-Friday. Girl Friday. Or is it Wednesday? But what can I do? I can't use The Hood to put the fear of g-d in him, he knows who is behind the hood, and the mask he made for me. Damn, why is he so nice?! Whatever, I'll make a plan on the plane. Should Felicity come with me? Nah, I shouldn't tell her I'm doing this. She'll be pissed. She's too good of a hacker and assistant to lose… Even though she keeps breaking the coffee machines that we buy._

"Hi, this is Oliver Queen. I would like my private plane to be ready to fly to Central City in two hours."

_Perks of being a billionaire._


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas… Even though I don't celebrate it. I was hoping to go to the movies today but that didn't happen.**

**I wrote this in the copy-paste thing, and didn't save it, and closed the tab. I had to re-write it. Yep, that sucked.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ****_Arrow_****.**

* * *

A tornado was what Felicity loosely resembled. She was spinning around her colorful apartment that was completely Felicity (_Good thing I cleaned it a few days ago. And where is my briefcase/laptop bag? Dining room table.) _trying to get to the airport to catch the only flight leaving Starling City tonight. Which leaves in three hours.

Questions like _Is it hot or cold? How much should I pack? _flowed through Felicity's mind making sure both her mind and body were occupied. In the end she decided to take clothes that were both colorful and went with anything, her make-up bag, her hair-care products, shoes, and other necessities, liquid or other, in a suitcase.

She put her tablet and keyboard with the charger in her briefcase, with her phone and phone charger, external hard drive, headphones (_because who likes those icky airplane headphones?_), and a book. She put her wallet, gum, sunglasses and scarf in her pocketbook.

After she finished packing, she printed her ticket and then went over what she packed to see if she forgot anything. Twice.

Once that was all done, she hailed a cab (_thankfully, I'm a girl. I can't imagine how hard it would be to hail a cab if I was a dude. It must be uncomfortable to be a guy. Like, how could you walk with something between your legs? Does the size matter, or is any size hard to walk with? __**WOW,FOCUS FELICITY!**_)

* * *

**Hopefully I channeled Felicity's ramble-ness (is that a word? Can we make it one?) accordingly. Let me know of any grammatical mistakes, cause I have no beta. Yay! (Sarcasm) **

**E/A/N: And I swear, the next chapter will not be only someone's thoughts… I think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hm, yeah, no I lied. This is from Barry's POV. Sorry… kinda.**

**Now you know where almost everybody (except Diggle) stands (… in their minds)** _This is one POV of Barry and __**This is another POV of Barry, like everybody else's.**_

**Disclaimer:Don't own Arrow**

* * *

You know that feeling you get when you hit your elbow right on the funny bone? Yeah, thats exactly how I felt, except all over my body, amplified by a million.

I try to think about what happened before the world went black. I was…

Calling Felicity and flirting with her… She probably thinks that your a loser that doesn't deserve her! Wait, when did I become such a pessimist?

I hung up the phone, was settling in to my lab, turned on the TV, and… my world goes black.

I should remember what happened! I should know why my world is black! Hell, my world shouldn't be black!

There was a storm! A lightning storm! Yes, and I was opening the sun-roof-like-thingy… I was holding on to metal when lightning hit! I was hit with lighting!… Well, more like electrocuted, since the metal was hit, and I was holding it. Wait, am I dead?!

_Is this what being dead feels like?_

"Barry… Oh Barry. What did you do to yourself?" I hear an angel ask. "I don't know if you can hear me, cause your the scientist, and I'm the MIT graduate, so I kinda searched up coma symptoms. They say you can hear everything going on. I don't know if this is true, so I'm just going to assume that you can't hear me. Well, maybe you can hear me right now, but you'll forget when you wake up. If you wake up." The angel pauses. "I'm sorry Barry, but I can't do this right now. I thought I could, but I can't. Bye."

_No! Don't leave me alone to my thoughts!_

I try to call the angel back, but to no avail. My vocal cords do not work.

I can only hope and pray for the angel to come back. Wait...

_Does Felicity know of my condition? Maybe she could tell me, because I have idea what is wrong with me. Would she care? Would she overreact? Would she come and see me?_

_No, thats crazy, we only met last week._

_**Yeah, but you'd go for her.**_

_Maybe cause I fall fast. I'm like a stalker!_

**_Mhm, stop trying to change the subject. I know all your greatest hopes and fears, I have them too, remember. The tone is softer… if that makes sense. Which it doesn't, but if I died, I couldn't very well be crazy, right?_**

_Lets just hope she comes, alright? Hope… And pray_

* * *

Was that angst-y? I don't know why, but everything I write starts to take a dark turn… Don't worry, I'll try my hardest to put some fluff in there.


	5. Chapter 5

**For those of you who don't know, Captain Cold is a Flash villain. I'm going off _Batman:The Brave and the Bold_'s Captain Cold, who isn't that good of a villain. **

**This chapter starts off with Oliver's POV, changes to Captain Cold mid-take(ish), and there's a live that shows when it changes to Barry's POV. The end of this chapter is kinda guessable. (Is that a word. We should make it one.)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize. **

* * *

Three days. Three days Felicity would sit vigil at his bedside holding his hand, silent, leaving at most for ten minutes to either get some form of substance or use the bathroom.

It was annoying, at least to Oliver, watching her watch him. He'd love to leave but he cant. He has to watch to see if Barry wakes up soon, he then has to put the fear of G-d in him, if he wakes up.

Which is a big if. If he doesn't, it would kill Felicity, driving her right into Oliver's waiting arms.

_But is that really what I want? Who I want? Sure she's a great friend, but… That's it, nothing more… Crap, I think I friend-zoned her! Can guys friend-zone girls? Meh… sure._

His mind acting a bit like Felicity took over his concentration, leaving Felicity unwatched by him, and unsafe.

Unknowingly, Captain Cold was watching, waiting to see if Barry woke up. He needed Barry's mind to make him a new freeze ray, one that _actually_ worked. He just had to wait until Barry woke up…

_If he woke up._

He watched him for a long time. He started watching him when he started being stupid… Most recently. When he went to Starling City (_lied to his superior officer about having food poisoning. Idiot.) _and fell for that blonde secretary who was into all the things he was into. Apparently.

_So, she's his weakness. _

He thought about recent events that Barry participated in.

_Stupid ass. He should've kissed her when he thought he was leaving Starling City. _

_Why did he stay anyway? I_ _should look into that..._

* * *

"Barry, you have to wake up. You just have to. We have to go on that date that you promised you wouldn't be late for. We have to watch the new Sherlock episode. John attacks Sherlock on many occasions from what I've heard. _Simple Plan_ put out a new EP that you haven't listened to. We have to do so many things things that you have to be awake to see." The angel says.

Its like a ritual, what happens. She makes the same speech, almost word for word, and he tries to move his fingers. Flutter his eyelids. Move his head in another direction. Anything that will prove to her that he's awake.

Except this time, his eye's do open.

And he does see an angel.


	6. Chapter 6

**I just want to say a HUGE thank you to "Belle97" whose comments literally make my freakin' day. This person, let it be a he or she, has commented on every single chapter, and though I only follow "The Hobbit" movies, I do know who s/he was talking about in the last comment.**

**Another HUGE thank you to "Fan of Show", "Guest", (another) "Guest" who defended my story when I decided to be the bigger person and not fight a hater, "TheSenjuMan" for his (I'm guessing here, it does say "man" in your name though soooo) helpful constructive criticism, and last but not least; "Caffreylicious". I know I usually don't do this thanks to my reviewers but I decided to do something new.**

**Anyone else LOVE the new "Sherlock" episode? Any Sherlolly fans here? I'm so happy with the Internet, letting me see episodes early. Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Once Barry's eyelids start to flutter, Felicity starts to hit the **call nurse **button. Once his eyes open, she freaks. Once he tries to open his mouth to do what seems like talk, but can't because his mouth is dryer then the desert, she can't help it.

She breaks down. In a good way… if you can consider any kind of breakdown good. She cries, and Barry looks confused at this.

This all takes place in no less than seven seconds.

"You do know, Ms. Smoak, that you don't need to-" the nurse cuts off, seeing a patient that was comatose no less than half an hour ago (the time she last saw him), and starts yelling for doctors to come to the room.

Really, why else would someone with a supposed comatose patient, hit the nurse button repeatedly? She should have foreseen this outcome.

Really.

After being ushered out by doctors and nurses, Felicity slides down the wall outside Barry's room, in shock.

Happy, still.

_He's awake. Thank G-d, he's awake. _

She repeats in her head, like a mantra. She won't, can't, stop repeating it.

If she does, she would have to figure out why her response is like a spouse. She would have to sort out the shit that goes through her head.

And thats a lot, seeing as she lies to about three(ish) people about where she spends her nights.

With _whom_ she spends her nights with.

She really needs to figure out her feelings. And soon.

* * *

**Dun dun dun dun. Hehe, evil cliffhanger of the sorts. I haven't slept all night (too much caffeine!) and decided to right another chapter. I've never written so many chapters in such a short amount of time… Though they're REALLY short...**

**But action-packed, right? *insert uneasy smile here***

**Reviews make my day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am changing Captain Cold's background for the plot to make any sense.**

**Thanks to my beta Microraptor Glider!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

_**(Captain Cold POV)**_

Barry Allen.

A name Leonard Snart despised, no matter how he heard it.

Barry Allen, a competitive arse who made him lose his job.

Well, not _lose_ it per se, but since they were going for the same promotion, it didn't really matter. **He wasn't even a field agent!** Thats what they were specifically looking for! It was crazy how someone like him could get the job that was practically made for me!

So maybe he sabotaged a couple of Allen's experiments, but that wasn't the point! Scientists were supposed to know how to put out fires and take down bad guys, no?

Oh, right, they usually don't have the body strength to do it! That was a **field agents job! **Barry Allen was just a stupid scientist, if there ever was one.

And, he just woke up.

_Time to start my plan. Allen won't know what hit him, and this time it won't be lightning._

* * *

**(Felicity POV)**

_He's awake. He's okay._

"Oliver?" I asked into my cell phone.

"Felicity, whats up? Are you okay?" I was met with.

_Trust Oliver Queen to think I only call him when I'm in distress._

"Yeah, I'm fine. Great, actually. Barry just woke up."

"Oh, thats um… Great Felicity. Really, thats great. Really, really great." Oliver says back.

"Oliver, are you okay? You just used great like five times in less than thirty seconds." I ask, worried about his tone of voice… It was, sad?

_No, he can't be sad about Barry waking up. He dislikes the guy, but not enough to make him wish he stayed in a coma for the rest of his life._

"Yeah, no, I'm great." Oliver says… _And is that Digg laughing in the background?_

"There it is again." I tell him.

"Miss, you can only use a cell phone in the lobby." Some nurse says as she passes me.

"Okay, Oliver, I have to go into an elevator so I might lose you. I'll call you when I get out okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah, no, thats fine." He tells me.

_At least he didn't use 'great' again._

I hang up as I walk into an elevator, and press the "lobby" button.

_Maybe I can get Barry a stuffed bear or something from the gift shop while I'm down here. Would he like a cookie, I know I hate hospital food._

I get lost in my mind until I get knocked into the ground by some guy who doesn't even apologize, not even thinking of helping me up.

Some pretty red-head sees me get knocked down, and decides to be a good samaritan, and helps me up.

And thats how I met Iris West.


End file.
